Hazel is Gold as Red is Red
by WillowNyx
Summary: "Maybe it's because gold will always be attracted to red." James Potter decides to ponder on the very important thought of why Godric Gryffindor chose Red and Gold as his house colors. Find out how James uses the question to see his friends' true, er, colors...and how did the Giant Squid get in that convo! Marauders and tiny, tiny JiLy. (I think) haha.


Red and Gold…

_Gold and Red…_

Gryffindor, the house of the brave, the chivalrous, and the daring!

It could also be easily called the house of red and gold.

We have red and gold scarves, red and gold bonnets, red and gold bed spreads, a red and gold crest.

I think we could have had more red and gold items if Dumbledore wanted it.

I've always wondered why old Godric Gryffindor chose those two, red and gold, as his house colors…

Why of all the colors in the entire spectrum he chose those two?

And of course, why those two together?

Hufflepuff had yellow and black…

Ravenclaw had blue and bronze…

Slytherin had green and silver…

So why red and gold for us? For Gryffindor? Did they draw the colors out of the sorting hat or something?

I asked the guys about that and our conversation went like this:

"Of all the colors Gryffindor could have chosen, why red and gold? There were still a lot of colors he could have chosen! He could have chosen…"

"Orange!" Peter answered excitedly.

"Orange…orange? Why orange Wormy?"

"I…I don't know…it just seems like such a nice color."

"Er…okay, orange then. Orange…or it could have been…"

"Pink!" It was Sirius' loud voice this time.

"Really Padfoot? Pink?!"

"And why not? Real men wear pink…or so I've heard."

"Pink…? Really?"

"Really."

"Fine…pink…and…orange?"

"Horrible choices guys." Remus looked at us wearily.

"What do you even know Moony? I see you haven't even your oh so amazing color."

"Oh, I have been thinking about my oh so amazing color, Padfoot….what about brown?"

"Why brown?"

"I don't know. It seems like a nice solid color….stable."

"Yes! It's just like a stable…for horses." Sirius scoffed.

"At least it's not pink." Remus shot back.

By then, I knew that this conversation would stray farther and farther from my original question.

"What's so wrong with pink that everybody seems to be picking on it?!"

"I'm not going to comment on that."

"Uh…Moony, you just did." Peter reminded him timidly.

"That was not a comment Wormy. That was merely a…a…a response. Yes, a response."

"Is nobody sane going to answer my bloody question?"

"…."

"Prongs…I think the only person who could answer that is dead."

"Or maybe a giant squid." Sirius told us, well, seriously. (I sincerely prayed that he wasn't a legilimens. We wouldn't be able to hear the end if _that _conversation if he was.)

"…"

"…What?"

"The giant squid. A lot of people say that that was Gryffindor's animagus form."

"And where did you hear that? And wait, scratch that, you honestly believed that?" Remus just rolled his eyes.

"I heard it…around…and yeah, I mean, who knows?"

"O…kay…"

"Prongs…none of us really know why Gryffindor chose those two colors together. Just drop it. Red and gold look good together. That's it."

"…"

"Why don't you ask the giant squid?"

"Wormy…there is no way that the giant squid is one of the legendary founders of Hogwarts."

"You don't have proof of that."

"But Pads says-…"

"And you believe everything that Padfoot says? _Everything _that he says?"

"Hey! Why wouldn't he?"

"I think the more sensible question would be: _why would he?"_

I left them squabbling by that time. I think that Wormy could handle those two…hopefully.

I made my way to the common room, hoping that staring at the large Gryffindor crest placed above the fireplace would help me understand why Gryffindor decided on red and gold.

I didn't realize that I was staring aimlessly at the crest for a while with nothing to help me, when the corner of my eyes suddenly caught a flash of beautiful red.

I could recognize that red anywhere and I grin. I couldn't help it; I was just always grinning, or smirking, when she's around.

I was just about to turn around and ask her out, (again, fifth time that day), when I saw my eyes reflected on some large mirror behind me. It was probably conjured up by some sixth year. (McLaggen, I think. Honestly, that bloke was vainer than Sirius. And that's saying a lot.)

Hmm…I never noticed that my hazel eyes could look like gold…maybe because of the fire?

Anyway, back to the 'asking-Lily-out-and-hope-she-finally-says-yes-this-time' plan, when I suddenly stopped then.

_Gold?_

I turned my head back so that I was facing her again…

_Red?_

Hazel…could be gold, right? In the right light? I'll just say yes, because hazel is amazing!

Especially if said hazel is the eye color of one very handsome, charming, smart, skilled, amazing, guy like me.

And red…red is red. Nothing is more perfect that red.

Especially if said red is the hair color of none other than the most beautiful girl to ever grace the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Maybe old Godric wasn't that mental when he decided to go for red and gold.

Maybe Moony was right, red and gold _do _look good together.

Maybe it's because gold will always be attracted to red.

I grin and decide to use my new found discovery to woo Evans. She'll probably say yes, right? I mean my logic was infalliable!


End file.
